


hunter and the hunted

by sechung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heiress!Mina, Secret Agent!Momo, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechung/pseuds/sechung
Summary: Momo won't let anything stop her from completeing a mission. But this time, things are different.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the years, Momo has learned to not let your emotions get in the way of work. When she loads her gun and get out on the field, nothing stands between her and her target.   
But Myoui Mina is an exception. 

"You have five days." Jeongyeon says when she hands Momo the document. "The target is one Myoui Mina. Daughter of one of the world's richest billionaires. You don't need to know who."   
Momo stares at the girl in the picture. Her features are elegant, and beautiful. She looks like a fawn, soft and delicate.   
"We need her. Dead or alive. And on her she's carrying a very important metal capsule. You must, must, retrieve that."   
Jeongyeon slides a ticket to Momo.  
"She's staying in a hotel in Paris."  
"Paris?"  
"You'll be fine. I'm trusting you with this. You're not our agency's best for nothing."  
When Jeongyeon leaves the room, Momo isn't thinking about how in less than twenty-four hours, she'll be on a flight to kill a girl she's never met. She's wondering how many pantsuits Jeongyeon owns. 

"Do you need anything, Madam?" The flight attendant asks Momo.   
Momo swirls the remnants of her drink in her glass.   
"I'll take another one of these."   
She stares at the attendant's name tag. Nayeon. Judging by the slight shakiness in her eyes, the bandaid striping her left wrist, the way she licks her lips, perhaps she's struggling with something. But it's not Momo's business.   
Momo is a hunter, and she's looking for her kill. That's all that matters.

She rents a motel room in a rundown hotel located above a laundromat in a nondescript area. She buys a few baguettes from the bakery down the street and a few other items from a nearby Franprix, and starts preparing for her mission.

That night, Momo loads what she needs into a black duffel bag. She takes the metro to nearby the Hotel Rosé, where her target is staying. Paris is busy at night, and she decides entering the hotel by it's front entrance could be dangerous. She slips on her black trench-coat, and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Then, she slips into a alleyway and melts into the dark. It's time to capture her prey. 

There's a single security guard at the back entrance of the hotel, and Momo knocks him out easily with a gentle elbow to the neck, and takes his keys. For one of the nicest hotels in Paris, their security is quite weak, Momo thinks.  
She travels up a winding staircase, to the second floor. She's looking for room 243.   
She spots a figure, standing outside of the room where Mina's supposedly staying. She has on a vest, her hair is trimmed into a bob, and there's a gun in a holster at her side.   
It's Chaeyoung, Mina's supposed bodyguard.   
She spots Momo in an instant, her hand seemingly going to it's instinctive safety place at her holster.  
"Excuse you! Where do you think you're going?"  
"Where I want to." Momo coldly replies.   
Chaeyoung draws her gun.   
"Not on my watch. One step closer and I'll shoot."   
But Momo knows things. She knows Chaeyoung has never had the guts to kill a man, and she knows that Chaeyoung has had only 5 years of training, while in comparison, Momo has been training since she was thirteen.   
Quickly, Momo ducks and rolls across the ground, taking Chaeyoung by surprise, before leaping up and pressing her forearm against the bodyguard's neck.   
"Too slow." She says in a cold whisper. Keeping Chaeyoung pinned down with one arm, she draws a needle from a pocket in her bag, and stabs it into the woman's side.  
"Hey!" Chaeyoung chokes out, before she slumps to the ground.  
"Sweet dreams." Momo mutters, and flips through her ring of keys before she finds one marked "243".  
With a click of the lock, she gently pushes the door open. It's a grand suite, with a beautiful view from the windows overlooking the nightscape of Paris, with all it's twinkling lights.   
On the huge bed sits a girl, her hair delicately pulled into a bun, wearing a prim and proper light blue dress. In her hands is a tiny metal capsule. Momo bites her lip.  
"Hello." Mina says. "I've been expecting you.


	2. two

"Hirai Momo. Nice to see you." Mina stuffs the metal capsule down the top of her dress with a polite smile.   
Momo's eyes narrow, and she reaches for her gun.   
How does this girl know her name?  
"Put your hands where I can see them." she says, pointing her weapon square at Mina's heart. "I will shoot."   
"Your deductive skills are much poorer than I expected. You should've seen this coming." Mina says, and that's when she leaps off the bed and dashes for the window.   
Momo fires, but she misses. Mina moves impossibly fast, and she lifts herself over the edge of the window sill and onto the balcony. She clings to the ladder of the fire escape and starts scurrying down. Momo quickly follows, but Mina is already close to the ground. Momo curses herself for not noticing the open window in the hotel room, she's better than this.  
"I'm telling you, I'll shoot!" she yells.  
"Not around so many people, you won't!" Mina responds, and shit, she's right. Mina has moved into the crowd of late-night Parisians. That's hundreds of witnesses. Momo has no idea how she's moving so fast either, especially in heels.   
She shoves her gun back into her bag and darts in between children, dogs, drunken partiers, following the angelic silhouette of Mina in her baby-blue dress.  
"Excusez-moi!" Momo shouts, teeth clenching as she gets closer to her target. God, she's never fucked up this badly. Jeongyeon will be so disappointed.   
Mina starts slowing down, ankles wobbling from her heels, breath getting short, and when she's in an arm's reach, Momo grasps her wrist.   
Momo drags her prey down an alleyway, pinning both her arms behind her back.   
"We are going back to my hotel room. You will walk calmly, peacefully, you will not protest or attempt to escape again. Or I will inject you with this lethal poison right here. It'll kill you in 24 hours, and only I have the antidote. You have no choice but to come with me. Understand?"   
Mina smiles. "Why of course I do."   
Momo hates how cocky she is, and she hates how somehow she can't bring herself to kill Mina right here in this alleyway because there's something past those doey eyes, like a wolf in disguise. 

Mina is tied to a chair in Momo's dingy hotel room.   
"This is where you're staying?" the girl on the chair asks, taking a surveying look around. "Thought you might be somewhere nicer."   
"One more remark and I'll duct tape your mouth shut."   
Momo lays out her knives, her guns, her taser, and all her weapons on the table, and leans against it, facing Mina.   
She picks a small capsule, the one she had found in Mina's bra (Mina has muttered "Take a girl on a date first" and Momo had slapped her), and holds it in front of her.   
"Can you explain why when I compared this to my photos on record, this capsule isn't accurate to the one I'm looking for?"  
"Because it's not the real one."   
"Are you telling me this is a decoy?"  
"Possibly."  
Momo felt anger rising. She had only four days now. This mission was her biggest disaster yet. She could assassinate politicians, she could break into the strongest of vaults, she could take on 15 men, and yet, here she was, brought to her feet by Myoui Mina. There had to be a better way.   
"I need you to tell me where the real capsule is.  
"I can't."  
"You can't or you won't?"  
"I can't." Mina breathed in, and Momo detected the first signs of anxiety in her. "Because it was already stolen by someone else."


	3. three

"Stolen."   
Momo paced the room back and forth.   
"Yes. Someone got to it before you."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Why would I be? Honestly, I could break out of these handcuffs right now if I wanted. I could easily knock you out, pick those locks on the door, and go. But I'm not. Because I need you."  
"I'm perfectly capable of completing this mission on my own now that I know you don't have the capsule." Momo pulls her gun off the table, and points it at the doe-eyed girl on the chair. "I don't care if you need me or not. I don't need you."  
"I know who stole it!" Mina yells out quickly. "She's still in this city."  
Momo lowers her weapon slightly so it's pointed not inbetween Mina's eyes, but right at her heart.  
"Listen," Mina stutters, part of her poise lost under the threat of death, "we can make a deal. We work together to get the real capsule back. Once we have the capsule back, it's every woman for herself. A temporary alliance. If you kill me, you lose all your leads."   
Momo wants to say no, she's a bit bitter, but deep down she knows she couldn't pull the trigger on the girl in front of her anyway. With only four days left, she's got to do whatever it takes to get that capsule. Even if it means working with Mina. 

"Her name is Minatozaki Sana. She snuck into my hotel room two nights ago, through the window, and managed to crack the safe. I managed to get some security footage of her and compare it with your agencies database, I hacked it sorry-"  
"You know how to hack?" Momo interrupted.   
"I know how to do a lot of things." Mina said. "Uh, anyway, she's some sort of world renowned thief. She had an accomplice, but it was too dark for me to really see."  
A memory tickles the back of Momo's mind, of Agent Eunha complaining of an impossible-to-track thief. Someone named Sana.   
"I don't think she's left Paris just yet. I tracked her down before you, you know, tried to kidnap me, and she was staying at a hotel under a fake name not too far from here."   
"I successfully kidnapped you." Momo mumbles.   
Mina rolls her eyes, but the other can see she's stifling a small laugh. 

Momo starts finding bits of Mina that she likes—she likes the shape of her lips, and her gentle giggle, the way she always has to brush her hair out of her eyes. Mina is, in Momo's mind, a mystery waiting to be solved. She can't tell if she's hunting Mina or Mina's hunting her. 

"We're looking for someone who checked in under the name... Jung Eunbi?" Mina asks the hotel clerk in her almost perfect French.   
"Oh yes." the woman smiles. "She just checked out today. She said she was going to visit the Louvre before she left Paris." 

"Why are you wearing stilettos?" Momo looks at Mina, almost disgusted. "We're on a high class mission and you chose the worst footwear possible."  
"They make me feel powerful."  
Momo scoffs, and tilts her sunglasses down, scouring the crowd for Sana's face.   
"There's too many tourists." she hisses.  
"The profile I read said she likes 18th-century European art. Maybe in she's that part of the museum."   
"We don't even know if she's still here. Maybe she's already on her next flight."  
"It's worth a try."

They hurry through the museum, past the ancient Egyptian artifacts, through hallways, and up winding staircases.   
That's when they enter a large room, painted red, with huge paintings on every wall, and a single bench in the middle. Staring at a piece depicting a woman lying in a field of flowers is a girl with straight black hair, small lips, wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses perched on her forehead. When Mina and Momo spot her, her eyes widen, and she quickly stands up.  
"It's her!" Mina yells.  
"Shhh!" a security guard whispers.   
Mina scurries down the steps, but Sana moves quick, dashing into another room and dialing a number on her phone.   
That's when the fire alarm suddenly goes out throughout the entire museum, and crowds of people begin flooding from room to room trying to find a door.   
Sana is lost in the crowd.   
"See!" Momo says angrily. "She wore boots, so she can run faster."   
"Shut up." groans Mina. "We lost track of her."  
"Do we have any idea where she's heading next?"   
"New York."


	4. four

Momo and Mina are cleaning the motel room of all possible traces of them, when a thought suddenly crosses Momo's mind.   
"What happened to your bodyguard?"  
"Chaeyoung?" Mina says. "I sent her back on a flight to my home in Japan. Why?"  
"Just... she didn't do a very good job... You know, bodyguarding."   
Mina laughs. "What. Do you think you could do a better job?"  
Momo only responds with a disgruntled "Tch."

Momo grows more of an appreciation for Mina by the day. Her rare smile that sometimes appears from her resting face, the way she laughs, her slender limbs, her dreamy, out-of-focus eyes that she gets in the midst of a thought. Momo has never been in love before, or that's what she says to herself. She wasn't in love that time she kissed Jeongyeon, and she for sure isn't in love now.

They're waiting at the airport when Momo gets a call.   
It's from Jeongyeon, of course it is.   
"Agent Hirai." a stern voice on the other end of the line says.   
Momo hates when she calls her that, she only ever does it when she's mad.   
"I'm hearing reports you've apparently gone rogue."  
"I haven't gone rogue. The mission got more complicated than I expected."   
"I've been told the target hasn't even been compromised, and now you're heading out of France? Agent Hirai, the mission I gave you was very very clear."  
Momo stares at Mina not too far away from her—she's sitting reading a novel, her legs daintily crossed.   
"The target is on the move. So I'm following her. And who told you anyway?"   
"I always have someone following you, Momo. I can't trust you with your own safety enough after last year."   
Her eyes narrow.   
"I will remind you, Director, I am not your girlfriend. I am your agent. Don't talk to me until the mission's over. I have my job to do." Momo retorts bitterly. She bit her lip in anger, and hung up, before storming over to a trashcan and tossing the cellphone inside.

Momo and Mina are boarding the plane, when suddenly Mina turns to her.   
"Momo." She says, inhaling deeply. "Um... I need a favor."  
"What?" Momo asks, with a raise of her eyebrow.   
"C-can...well..." Mina stutters on her words, a flush coming to her cheeks. "Can you hold my hand?" she finally blurts out. "I-i... I'm scared of planes, and it feels better when I hold hands with someone. It's weird I know but-"   
Momo grins, stifling a giggle.   
"The great Myoui Mina is afraid of planes?"   
"Shut up." Mina mumbles.   
Momo has to admit she appreciates these moments of shyness with Mina, when she can see the softness in her.   
"Who holds your hand on on other flights then?"  
"Chaeyoung did normally..." Mina says quietly.   
"That's kind of cute." Momo says.  
"Cute?" Mina's face flushes as the other leads her to her seat. 

Momo is reading from a newspaper she purchased at the airport when a hand taps her shoulder.   
She looks over to see a woman smiling brightly at her.   
"I just wanted to say," she says, "you two make an adorable couple."   
Heat suddenly rises to Momo's cheeks.   
"Oh-oh no. We're not a couple. No no."   
"Pardon Sejeong." says another woman, next to the other. "She just tends to see romance in everything."   
"I'm so sorry." the woman, Sejeong, says. "Me and Chungha here just got back from our honeymoon. I'm still riding the high of love." She beams at Momo and Mina, who are still clenching each other's hands.   
"I must say though, if you were a couple, you'd be absolutely the cutest!" She grins.  
"Uh... Thanks?" Momo says.   
"Leave them alone, honey." Chungha says. Sejeong turns back around and Momo swears the embarrassment doesn't leave her for the whole day. 

She's not sure what her and Mina are. Can you be friends with someone you might have to kill in a few days?   
She's scared, a bit. Emotions aren't supposed to come with work. She's a ruthless killing machine, not the star of some strange romantic comedy about spies in love.   
Mina is sleeping now, her long eyelashes are resting against her face, her chest moving slowly as she breathes. Her fingers have loosened from Momo's.   
I could move my hand, she thinks. But she doesn't want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short bc i haveng been feeling very inspired lately  
> hha wouldn't be a fic by ao3 user sechung without some sechung in it


	5. five

Mina had made the two of them stay at a fancy hotel.  
"This is a stupid idea." Momo had said, pacing the luscious room with its deluxe room service offerings and soft sheets, its view overlooking the spires and shapes of the city. "It's expensive and we'll be easily tracked."   
"I got a cheaper room, just for you." Mina says.  
"With only one bed."   
"But it's a very nice bed."  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
"We can share."  
Momo's face goes utterly hot and red, choking on the images floating into her head.   
"Share??"

If Momo had ever attended high school, rather than being educated under a strict woman named Sunmi who taught her how to wield a gun and gouge out someone's eyes, Momo supposes she'd know what having a crush feels like. But this, according to whatever calculations she can make, feels pretty close.   
And yet, now, she's laying here, wide awake, with a sleeping Mina in her arms. She didn't know how they ended up in this position. She'd insisted multiple times that she just sleep on the couch, but somehow now, she's trapped under the sheets with Mina's slender legs slightly knocking into hers and the feel of Mina's chest gently rising and falling being pushed onto hers.   
Love with Jeongyeon was the rough passionate kisses they shared behind locked doors. However, love with Mina feels gentle. But she doesn't want to call either feeling love just yet.

Momo has a dream when sleep finally lulls her, a dream of chasing Mina down a long hallway.   
"I don't want to shoot." Momo says.   
"No you don't." Mina yells back. "You don't because you're afraid. You're a weakling."  
Momo looks at her hands trembling on the trigger.   
Then she falls.

"Do we know even where Minatozaki is?" stresses Momo worriedly, over her bowl of complimentary-continental-breakfast Cheerios.   
"I have an idea of it." Mina replies. "I've been looking through hotel databases to see if she's checked in under any of her aliases."  
"But we need to know soon. Before we know it, she could be on the move again."  
Momo doesn't notice the mysterious girl with sunglasses on, reading a newspaper in the corner. 

Momo is sitting, frustratedly, on the bed, hundreds of papers and pamphlets splayed before her.  
"I've checked every article, every event that's going on right now. There's nothing to her tastes. I don't understand what she's here to steal."  
"She's an art thief right? What would she want to steal from museums around here, not even new pieces, just famous ones."  
"No, no. She's not an art thief for the purpose of purely stealing art. She's stealing art and selling it to private collectors. She's in it for the money."   
Suddenly Momo stops. Her eyes widen and she makes a small gasping noise.  
"Wait, wait. Fuck. Fuck! I got it." She holds up a small pamphlet. "There's this bank... They're unveiling an art installation at their facilities tomorrow night. They're having a party there, hundreds of rich businessmen will be there, it's a huge gala."   
Mina quirks an eyebrow.   
"So security will be weaker! It'd be way easier to break in and disguise yourself as a guest."  
Mina chokes. "Are you telling me... we are about to stop a bank robbery...?"  
Momo folds up the pamphlet and lays it flat on the bed. She cracks her knuckles and a grin.   
"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short updates, school is killing me


	6. six

It's moments like these, when she trudges through the blustering cold wind, that Momo wonders if perhaps, she could be slightly infatuated with Mina.   
"I'm craving bagels." Mina had said, the night before, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.   
"Oh." Momo had replied, pretending that she was too busy formulating plans to care.  
But the next morning, Momo had awoke at 5 am, and put on her warmest coat, traveled down and outside of the hotel, and began a search for bagels.   
Luck has it, there's a small bagel shop not too far. There's a girl behind the counter, and she looks surprised to see Momo, perhaps because it's barely 6 am.  
"Never had a customer this early!" she says brightly.   
Momo just smiles back.   
"What can I do for you today?"  
"Um..." Momo stares at the board with its scrawly lines. "Bakers dozen? Just... One of each kind." She wasn't even sure what type of bagels Mina wanted, perhaps her plan wasn't the best executed, but she had gotten this far.  
Momo sits at a small table. She looks out the window, the wind is tossing trash and papers so that the fly to and fro, and directly across from the bagel shop is a payphone.   
The sight is all too familiar. 

It's ten years ago.   
Momo stands, shaking, receiver in one hand as she punches in the numbers with the other. The rain is pouring, tangling at her hair even more, streaming down her face.  
The person on the other end picks up.  
"Jeongyeon," she says, breathlessly, "I didn't get to say goodbye."  
"Momo? Momo I've been worried sick. Sunmi... Sunmi is pissed."   
Momo bites her lip.  
"I had to go."  
"Go where? You can't just run like this." There's a twinge of anger in Jeongyeon's voice, simmering in anxiety and fear and Momo is filled with utter guilt.   
"I can't. I can't be there anymore. I can't do it." She glances around the street, there's no one there, no one to watch her.  
"Where are you going to go. You can't go anywhere Momo, you don't have family, by God I'm basically your only friend."   
"I'll dance or... I'll get a job somewhere. I'll live on the streets, I don't care, I just can't. I can't be there anymore, I can't be turned into a machine. I can't become like one of those dead shells, completely missing of emotion. I can't be that."  
There's silence. Momo holds back tears, contemplates hanging up.   
"Momo," Jeongyeon finally says, "We were made for this. We don't have a choice. Life took us here. You promised me, you said we would go through this together. How am I supposed to trust you after this?"  
"You wouldn't have to trust me because I wouldn't exist to you anymore." Momo pretends she isn't choked up. That's something she's learned, at least, to hold back emotions, in the two years she's spent under Sunmi's training.  
"Please." Jeongyeon says. "Sunmi says she'll let you off the hook if you just come back sooner rather than later. I... I can't lose you, Momo."  
There's a turmoil in Momo's stomach. She's so close to being gone, from the endless trials, the deaths, the trainings, the bruises that cover her knuckles and knees. Yet something is keeping her tethered. Because she's a coward. It always comes down to that.   
"Send a car." Momo says. "I'm on 5th street."

The hotel door creaks open. Momo sets the bag of bagels on the table and sees Mina, still sleeping peacefully on the bed, her hair splayed around her like a halo. She looks soft, ethereal, the gentle morning lights creating tiny shadows from her eyelashes.   
Momo considers letting her rest, but there's a big mission today, and no time to spare. She gently pokes Mina's cheek.   
"Whuh?" Mina murmurs, still shrouded by the lulls of sleep.  
"I brought breakfast." the other whispers, lifting up the paper bag.  
"Bagels? You got me bagels?"   
Momo blushes.   
"Um.... you said you wanted some so I just-"  
A smile lights across Mina's face.   
"You're my hero, Hirai Momo."  
Momo has to admit she's a little bit in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said there wouldnt be angst? haha.... i lied


End file.
